Ah, What a Wonderful Cat Life
by SugarSweetLove
Summary: "Apa...menjadi kucing liar itu menyenangkan, Alfred?" "Hm? Tentu saja! Kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan? Kita bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang kita inginkan, terutama kebebasan!" / Half-Nekotalia-ish AU!USUK / Oneshot! Rated T buat jaga-jaga  Please Review :3


Konnichiwa, minna-san~  
>Akhirnya entah setelah beberapa lama Sugar kembali dengan fic baru!<br>Sugar dapet ide untuk bikin fic ini dari lagu "Ah, What a Wonderful Cat Life"-nya GUMI dan Len  
>Dan juga fanart USUK berdasarkan lagu yang sama yang Sugar temuin~<br>Link : http : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = u Z r 3 0 D r 4 L e 4 & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d (Hapus space-nya, nyann~)  
>Ngomong-ngomong, anggep aja, Iggy sama Alfie itu setengah kucing disini, biar ga ribet(?)dirajamreaders  
>Jaa~ Sugar langsung mulai aja, nyan~<p>

**Ah, What a Wonderful Cat Life**

**Summary : **"Apa...menjadi kucing liar itu menyenangkan, Alfred?" "Hm? Tentu saja! Kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan? Kita bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang kita inginkan, terutama kebebasan!" / Half-Nekotalia-ish AU!USUK / Oneshot! Please Review :3

**Pairs : USUK**

**Genres : **Romance, Hurt/comfort, Drama, AU

**WARNINGS : **Shonen-Ai, alay bin gaje(?), OOC, Kemungkinan adanya typos, cerita ga jelas, bikin sakit mata dan perut(?), dan segala warnings lainnya yang bakal ditemuin di fic-fic lain*promosi(?)*

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Ah, What a Wonderful Cat Life  
>Original Song by : Megpoid GUMI and Kagamine Len<br>Axis Powers Hetalia **© **Hidekaz Himaruya  
>Vocaloid <strong>© **Yamaha and Crypton  
>Story <strong>© **SugarSweetLove**

**What a cute li'l Miss we have here!  
>Your pure white fur is just lovely and superb!<br>On this kind of beautiful moonlit' night  
>Would you like to play with me?<strong>

Malam ini pun, seorang ' kucing liar ' yang biasa dipanggil " Alfred " oleh para kucing liar lainnya yang berada di sekitar komplek di suatu kota, mengunjungi sebuah mansion besar yang terlihat mewah. Tunggu dulu, untuk apa Alfred pergi ke sebuah mansion yang besar dan mewah? Padahal, biasanya, Alfred tidak ingin pergi ke tempat yang terlalu besar dan mewah dengan alasan ' terlalu mencolok ' untuknya.

"Yo, Artie~ Aku datang berkunjung lagi hari ini~ "

Itulah yang dikatakan Alfred begitu dia masuk ke dalam halaman mansion tersebut, dan langsung meloncat ke arah jendela sebuah kamar yang terbuka lebar, seakan-akan memang sengaja dibuka agar Alfred dapat masuk.

"Kau ini...untuk apa sih, kau datang setiap hari kesini? Apa tidak bosan?"

Tanya seorang pemuda dengan telinga kucing berwarna putih _cream_ dan _orange_ yang terlipat ke depan yang dipanggil _Artie_. Dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya dia adalah kucing yang dipelihara di mansion ini, khususnya _collar_ yang terlihat mahal yang terikat di sekitar lehernya, pasti kucing-kucing di sekitar kota langsung tahu siapa dia.

Yap. _Artie_ atau Arthur Kirkland, adalah kucing ras _Scottish Fold _yang dipelihara oleh putri walikota di kota ini.

"Ehehe~ Aku tidak akan pernah bosan datang kesini~ " Jawab Alfred sambil tersenyum "Jadi, apa kau ingin bermain keluar denganku malam ini?" Tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Arthur. Melihat senyuman Alfred, wajah Arthur sedikit memerah dan langsung melempari wajah Alfred dengan sebuah bantal sebagai jawaban.

"Git, kau kan tahu, kalau aku ini bukan kucing liar sepertimu..." Gumam Arthur yang sekarang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal lainnya. "Aku tidak bisa pergi keluar dari rumah begitu saja..." lanjutnya sedikit sedih.

**What a care-free Mr. Stray Cat we have here!  
>Your eyes are sprakling in the darkness<br>You sure are good with making conversations, but..  
>I'm not some stupid girl<strong>

Arthur masih ingat saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Alfred. Kedua mata dari pemuda kucing berambut _blonde_ itu seakan-akan bersinar terang dari luar jendela kamarnya. Untung saja dia tidak terkena serangan jantung tiba-tiba, yah, walau setelah itu dia langsung membuka jendelanya dan melempari Alfred dengan salah satu dari sekian banyaknya bantal yang dimilikinya.

Arthurpun kemudian mengetahui bahwa Alfred adalah kucing liar yang biasa berkeliling di sekitar kota, memiliki banyak teman, memiliki kebebasan. Arthur ingin sekali bisa bebas seperti Alfred, tetapi tentu saja, itu semua hanya impiannya. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah dan majikannya begitu saja.

Beberapa hal yang Arthur sadari saat dia berbincang-bincang dengan Alfred adalah, pertama, untuk ukurang kucing liar, penampilan Alfred dapat dibilang...lumayan, tidak begitu bagus, tapi juga tidak jelek, wajahnya juga sedikit tampan menurut Arthur. Kedua, adalah cara bicara Alfred, Arthur mengakui kalau Alfred sangat mahir dalam memilih dan menggunakan kata-kata, walau terkadang dia lebih sering blak-blak-an, tetap saja, hampir setiap kali dia berbicara dengan Alfred, Arthur semakin tertarik dengan kucing liar yang satu ini.

'Tidak, tidak boleh! Dia itu kucing liar, sebaik apapun dia, bisa saja, ternyata dia menipuku atau semacamnya!' kata Arthur dalam hati, sejak saat itu, dia-pun tetap berhati-hati saat berbicara dengan Alfred, walau di sisi lain, Arthur tahu kalau Alfred bukanlah kucing yang seperti itu.

Kenapa dia tidak dapat bersikap jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri sekali saja?

**A cat can only live once  
>So, it's all about having fun<br>The collar on your neck that binds you,  
>Shall I tear it off for you?<strong>

"Ow, kau tidak perlu melempariku dengan bantal, Artie." Kata Alfred dengan nada sedikit kesal sambil cemberut sebelum kembali tersenyum, "Kita kan, hanya memiliki kesempatan sekali untuk hidup, jadi, kita harus menikmati hidup ini dengan bersenang-senang, kan?" Alfred lalu memanjat jendela kamar Arthur dan masuk ke dalam, "Apa mungkin...ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Seperti..." Dengan perlahan, Alfred berjalan mendekati Arthur. Arthur hanya kebingungan dengan hal yang dikatakan Alfred barusan. Mengganggu? Tidak ada hal yang mengganggunya sama sekali. Pikiran Arthur terputus saat Alfred mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Kucing muda ber-ras _Scottish Fold _itu dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Seperti..._Collar _yang terikat di lehermu ini?" Tanya Alfred sambil memainkan _collar _dengan _brand _yang mahal milik Arthur.

"Apa boleh, kalau aku merobeknya untukmu?"

**A cat can only live once  
>So, that's why I'm being kept as a pet<br>Do you even have the faintest idea  
>How much the collar of this brand cost?<strong>

"A-apa maksudmu dengan merobeknya! ?" Arthur langsung mendorong Alfred, ekspresi kesal tampak di wajahnya yang tadinya terlihat manis, "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau _collar_ ini harganya mahal! ? Kau...kau tidak bisa merobeknya begitu saja, _stupid git_!" tanya, masih terlihat kesal.

Alfred hanya terheran-heran melihat reaksi Arthur. Apa _collar _itu sangat penting baginya? "Maaf, Artie. Aku hanya bercanda~" Jawab Alfred sambil mengeluarkan senyum paksa. Sebenarnya, Alfred merasa sedikit sakit hati, memang, mungkin bagi Arthur, dia hanya seekor kucing liar yang tiba-tiba muncul di halaman rumahnya suatu hari dan setelah itu terus mengunjunginya setiap malam. Kalau boleh jujur, Alfred sedikit tertarik kepada pemuda kucing bermata _emerald green_ dan berambut _blonde _yang satu ini, bisa dikatakan, cinta pada pandangan pertama. Itulah sebabnya Alfred tetap mengunjungi Arthur pada malam hari, dia ingin mengajarkan Arthur tentang _kebebasan._

**Freedom is the best! Meow Meow Meow **  
><strong>Stealing fish, chasing pigeons around<br>During the day I just watch those working humans from the rooftop  
>Until I fall asleep<strong>

**You should be free too! Meow Meow Meow **  
><strong>I'll introduce you to my friends as well<br>Now, open up that window  
>And come on out!<strong>

"Kau tahu tidak, kebebasan itu adalah nomor satu!" Alfred mencoba menerangkan kepada Arthur. Kucing liar tersebut lalu duduk di sebelah Arthur, senyuman masih tetap di wajahnya. "Setiap hari, aku selalu mencuri ikan untuk makan, yah, aku tahu kalau itu bukan hal yang baik tapi, mau bagaimana lagi! Aku kan, kucing liar! Aku harus mencari makan setiap hari! Umm...lalu, oh ya! Merpati! Kau tahu, kan? Lain kali, aku akan mengajarkan bagaimana cara mengejar merpati kepadamu, menyenangkan sekali!" Alfred bercerita panjang lebar. Dia juga bercerita tentang para manusia yang selalu bekerja setiap hari, kota yang selalu dikelilinginya, teman-temannya, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Lalu—"

"E-err...kurasa sudah cukup, Alfred..." Potong Arthur yang terlihat sedikit kebingungan dengan semua cerita Alfred. Dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh kucing liar yang satu ini, tetapi, hal tersebut hanya membuatnya semakin iri dengan Alfred. _Kebebasan._ Arthur selalu menginginkan hal itu, berapa kalipun dia mencoba, tetap saja dia hanya bisa menikmati kebebasan yang Alfred rasakan dari dalam kamarnya.

**I am graceful. Meow Meow Meow **  
><strong>With Delicious foods and a comfortable bed<br>Even though I dislike water  
>I still take a shower everyday<strong>

**So, compared to me, Meow Meow Meow **  
><strong>From whom can you seek for protection?<br>Tomorrow, just maybe  
>You could be hit by a car!<strong>

"Apa...menjadi kucing liar itu sangat menyenangkan, Alfred?" tanya Arthur saat dia sudah sedikit tenang, menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya dibalik bantal yang dia peluk.

"Hm? Tentu saja! Kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan? Kita bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang kita inginkan, terutama kebebasan!" Jawab Alfred bersemangat, baginya, menjadi kucing liar adalah hal yang teruntung yang pernah ia alami.

Lagi lagi tentang _kebebasan._ Apa tidak bisa, Alfred tidak membicarakan tentang _kebebasan_ terus menerus. Dia tahu kebebasan itu penting tapi...Arthur menghela nafas pelan, mungkin menjadi kucing peliharaan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"K-kau tahu? Menjadi kucing peliharaan juga tidak kalah menyenangkan..."

Alfred langsung menoleh ke arah suara Arthur yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan...sedikit serius?

"Umm...K-kalau kau jadi kucing peliharaan, kau bisa dapat makanan yang enak, kasur yang empuk dan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya. Y-yah..walau memang, kau pasti harus mandi setiap hari...t-tetap saja menjadi kucing peliharaan lebih menyenangkan daripada menjadi kucing liar! M-misalnya...kalau kita menjadi kucing liar, kita tidak dapat menemukan tempat berlindung yang tetap, dan...b-bisa saja kau tertabrak mobil saat sedang jalan-jalan!" Lanjut Arthur, walau sebagian besar yang dia katakan hanya untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Alfred hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum mulai tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut _dirty blonde _milik Arthur. Wajah Arthur memerah. Apa dia mengatakan hal yang salah? Seharusnya tidak ada yang salah dengan perkatannya!

"A-Apanya yang lucu, _git_! ?" Arthur segera menyingkirkan tangan Alfred yang masih mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau berusaha menghibur dirimu sendiri, ya?" Jawab Alfred yang lalu tersenyum lebar.

**DEG**

Bagaimana Alfred bisa tahu kalau dia sedang menghibur dirinya sendiri? Apa kucing liar punya kemampuan membaca pikiran kucing lain?

"A-apanya! ? Aku tidak sedangmenghibur diriku sendiri, kok! Aku hanya memberitahumu tentang kehidupan kucing peliharaan yang lebih menyenangkan daripada kehidupan kucing liar!"

"Ahh~ Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Artie~"

"Aku tidak berbohong, git!"

**Your Assertive sassiness is charming, too  
>I'm beginning to take a liking to you<strong>

"Hehe~ Kau tahu, Artie? Sikapmu yang malu-malu dan terkadang cepat marah itu menarik, lho~" Alfred lalu menepuk kepala Arthur pelan, "Sepertinya aku jadi menyukaimu~"

"E-eh?"

**Oh my, how blunt, but what you're doing  
>Will not be able to move my heart<strong>

Wajah Arthur kali ini berubah menjadi sangat merah, bahkan melebihi warna merah tomat segar yang baru dipanen.

'Menyukaiku? Alfred?' Pikir Arthur, masih kaget dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Alfred. Ah, tidak bisa, dia harus tetap bersikap tenang. Ini adalah hal yang normal...atau tidak? Pokoknya, dia harus bisa bersikap _cool._

"Heh, kata-katamu itu kurang romantis, tahu, git." Jawab Arthur sambil membalas senyuman Alfred. Walau sebenarnya dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Alfred, tetap saja dia tidak dapat mengatakan hal tersebut kepada orangnya langsung.

Alfred-pun hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Arthur yang jelas tidak seperti yang dia harapkan. Tapi, di dalam hatinya, Alfred percaya, bahwa jawaban Arthur yang barusan memiliki sebuah arti. Mungkin saja Arthur benar-benar tertarik dengannya, kan? Dia kan, sifatnya pemalu dan tidak mau jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri.

**My dream is to, Meow Meow Meow **  
><strong>Get out from this town one day<br>And go to the contry far to the north  
>To see an aurora<strong>__**with my own eyes**

**But, it would be great, Meow Meow Meow **  
><strong>If you could be there with me, wouldn't it?<br>It'll probably never come true**

"Artie~ Apa kau tahu impianku itu apa?"

"Hm? Apa itu?" Arthur bertanya balik sambil menatap Alfred penasaran. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kucing liar seperti Alfred punya impian.

"Impianku adalah, suatu saat aku akan keluar dari kota ini dan pergi jauh ke Utara untuk melihat _aurora_ dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

Bagi Arthur, itu adalah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan, tetapi, melihat mata Alfred yang bersinar saat sedang bercerita, dia tidak mengatakan hal tersebut. Yah, dia hanya berharap impian Alfred bisa terwujud suatu saat.

"Semoga saja—"

"Tapi...kalau kau ikut denganku, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan..." Lanjut Alfred memotong kata-kata Arthur sambil tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Melihat senyuman selembut itu membuat Arthur tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Baginya, kata-kata Alfred barusan terdengar romantis di telinganya. Bahkan dia-pun tidak sadar kalau wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah.

**My way of living, Meow Meow Meow **  
><strong>Cannot be changed so easily<br>This is how I've lived my whole life  
>I just couldn't leave her all alone<strong>

"Aku...senang kau ingin mengajakku untuk pergi melihat _aurora _bersama, Alfred..." Arthur lalu menatap Alfred dengan sedih.

"Tapi...aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian.." lanjutnya yang kemudian pandangannya tertuju ke arah sebuah foto anak perempuan berambut _blonde_ pendek dan mengenakan dua jepitan rambut di sisi rambutnya. "Dia telah memeliharaku sampai sekarang, jadi aku..."

_Ya, kehidupanku hanya sebatas ini saja, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kebebasan, tetapi...melihat senyum anak itu saja sudah cukup untukku..._

Alfred terdiam melihat foto yang dimaksud Arthur tersebut sebelum tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri dan perlahan berjalan menuju ke arah jendela sebelum melompat keluar.

**I'm still talking, Meow Meow Meow **  
><strong>Are you leaving already? Wait a minute!<strong>

"Yap! Hari ini cukup sampai disini saja, ya, Artie!" Ucap Alfred sambil melihat ke arah Arthur melalui luar jendela.

"E-eh? Kau...sudah mau pergi?" Tanya Arthur dengan nada sedikit sedih.

"Yep! Bye, Artie—"

"T-tunggu dulu!"

**I don't mind if you come again tomorrow  
>I'll be waiting...<strong>

"A-aku..."

"Hm? Iya, ada apa, Artie?"

"A-aku...aku tidak keberatan...kalau kau datang lagi besok...jadi..." Wajah Arthur memerah untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia memeluk bantal seerat mungkin, berusaha menghilangkan warna merah yang ada di wajahnya.

"K-kau harus datang...ya?"

Alfred tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Arthur. Ternyata Arthur memang peduli kepadanya!

"Tentu saja, Artie! Aku akan datang lagi kesini besok!"

Mendengar jawaban postif dari Alfred, Arthur tersenyum kecil. Setelah Alfred melambaikan tangannya kepadanya lalu pergi. Arthur perlahan membalas lambaian Alfred dan berbisik pelan.

"Aku akan menunggumu..."

**END**

Maafkan Sugar atas fic gaje bin alay sugar ini *sujud-sujud*  
>Sugar ga jago bikin fic Romance, nyannn ;n;<br>Semoga para readers suka dengan fic sugar ini~!  
>Sugar menerima kritik dan saran, but, no flames, please~ ;w;<p>

Lastly~  
>Please give your reviews! C:<p> 


End file.
